peepandthebigwideworldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Deep Duck Woods
Plot/Summary: One morning, Chirp was talking a walk and humming to herself as she went into the Deep Dark Woods. Terrified, she ran out of the woods and decided never to go in there again. Peep appeared with a box full of sandwich sticks. He told Chirp he did not know what they were, but he likes them. Suddenly, Quack appeared and told Peep and Chirp he heard about a place for birds in New York City, Chicago, North Carolina, Atlanta, and San Francisco 100 times better than Green Island (Possibly the Bronx Zoo, Central Park Zoo, Prospect Park Zoo, Brookfield Zoo, Duke Lemur Center, Atlanta Zoo, or the California Academy of Sciences.) And they can walk there! But in order to get there, they have to get through the Deep Dark Woods, and Chirp refused to go into them. Quack told her she heard the name wrong: It was not called the Deep Dark Woods, It is called the Deep Duck Woods. But Chirp still refused, so Peep and Quack went into the Deep Duck Woods to find New York City, Chicago, North Carolina, Atlanta and San Francisco without her. Peep and Quack walked through the woods for a long time, and they followed the directions to New York City, Chicago, North Carolina, Atlanta, and San Francisco, And Peep left behind a trail of leaves so they could find their way back. But after a while, Peep ran out of leaves, so Quack told him to get some more. Peep saw a lot of leaves on the ground and he did not know which ones were the ones he left behind, and the ones he didn't leave behind. He tried to warn Quack their trail was all mixed up but then they hit a tree and leaves fell onto them. All the trees looked the same and Peep and Quack realized they were lost in the Deep Duck Woods. Back outside the woods, Chirp was waiting for Quack and Peep to return, She realized their trail was gone and they were lost, so she had to find them. She tried to find something to find her way back with that doesn't blow away or get mixed up like leaves. She realized the sandwich sticks do not move and would be perfect to use. She overcame her fear of woods, And went into the Deep Duck Woods with the box of sandwich sticks to find Peep and Quack, And left behind a trail of sandwich sticks. Meanwhile, Peep and Quack were trying to find a way out of the Deep Duck Woods but went in circles instead. Just then Chirp found them and told them she knows a way out of the woods. Quack mistook the box as a monster so he, Peep, and Chirp fallowed the trail of sandwich sticks out of the Deep Duck Woods as fast as they could. Peep promised Chirp they would never get lost in the Deep Duck Woods again. Quack agreed with him, so he went back to his pond to accuse the fish because they were the ones who give him the directions to New York City, Chicago, North Carolina, Atlanta, and San Francisco. And next time, he will ask for a map. And Chirp wondered why the fish know how to get to New York city, Chicago, North Carolina, Atlanta, and San Francisco in the first place. Characters: . Quack . Peep . Chirp . The fish (mentioned) Trivia: . Oddly, Hoot is absent in this episode, (Possibly because the Deep Dark Woods and the Deep Duck Woods are separate woods.) . Despite Peep and Quack's failure to get to New York City, Chicago, North Carolina, Atlanta and San Francisco by getting lost in the Deep Duck Woods, The future PBS kids characters successfully traveled to big cities and other places around the world. In Dinosaur Train, the characters traveled around the world during the Mesozoic era and to the dinosaur big city (that would later become Los Angeles). And in Splash and Bubbles, the characters traveled across the oceans and visited coral reefs, kelp forests, and open seas. . And In Wild Kratts the characters didn't just travel around the world but back in time to see extinct animals like dodos and tasmanian tigers. . Chirp asked Quack how the fish know how to get to New York City, Chicago, North Carolina, Atlanta and San Francisco. It's likely the fish visit the New York Aquarium, the Chicago Aquarium, the Georgia Aquarium and Monterey Bay Aquarium from time to time and know how to get there. . Quack said you can walk to the place for birds despite that it's deemed impossible to walk across the entire United states to get to San Francisco. . Quack broke the 4th Wall when he said "Hey!" to the narrator after she incorrectly called The Deep Duck Woods the Deep Dark Woods. Thus, making it the second episode were the characters break the 4th Wall after Season 1's Bridge the Gap. Category:Episodes Category:Chirp-centred episodes Category:Character centered episodes Category:Season 3 episodes